mari_solinski_wonder_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Questionable employment history
Mari Solinski and Zandra Niko had a difficult time securing gainful employment following their graduation from Texas A&M University-Kingsville in 2008 due to THE GREAT RECESSION. This led to several attempts to acquire jobs that ended disastrously. Major Sampson P. Morton mentioned their "questionable employment history" when interviewing Dr. Lola Alotta for his records at the Inspector General's Office. This story is told in Origins. Employment History Zonic: South Texas' Drive In Mari and Niko first served as car hops at a fast food drive in called Zonic. The main issue was that the girls mistook the nature of the job, which was to serve food to people waiting in their automobiles. The girls assumed they needed to be wearing roller skates and had a hard time maneuvering. The results ranged form hilarious to disastrous as the girls failed. One more than one occasion their totally out of control actions resulted in spilling food on a customer. Their boss, Brian Schmelling, warned them to be more careful or they would be fired. Despite many attempts, the girls eventually spilled a meal all over Dr. Lola Alotta who was visiting the establishment for dinner. Mari spilled a full meal on her and the two were summarily fired. ALL Mart: Discount Store Although not much is known about their time working in discount retail, it is such that they were placed in the home improvement section. Their first week was fine, as they organized shelves and helped customers find products. Things, however, went south as they were placed in charge of a paint mixing machine. Despite protests that "they didn't know how to use the machine" their boss, Penelope Ramos forced them to man the counter. They almost escaped, mixing a hot pink paint for a young girls room until Niko moved the level the wrong direction causing the open paint can to spin out of control. This splattered paint all over the section of the store, including all over Penelope, who had a date later that evening. This resulted in them being fired. Supway: Sandwich Shop After two unsuccessful jobs in fast food and discount retail, the girls tried the popular sandwich shop. Again, they began quite well, cleaning and making sandwiches for clients. However, one day their boss, Mr. Ben Dorian, left them in charge of the shop. Mari, unsure as to how the bread making machine worked, accidentally set it to produce non-stop bread. This resulted in the shop filling with bread until the machine ran out of a month worth of flour. Despite a very neat and organized wall of bread, Mr. Dorian was quite upset citing that "Fresh baked bread cannot be made a month in advance!" They were fired right there and walked home in their flour covered uniforms. Window Washers: Hanging out in High Places By the time Dr. Lola was able to find the girls a job at THE WEEKLY BRAHMA, she found them accidentally as window washers actually washing the windows of the newspaper's upper floors. It is assumed that they quit this job to take on their duties in the newspaper's mail rooms. It is also believed that they did this job well...however, they had not been there long enough to either be fired or fall to their doom.